deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Jordan's gang
Amy Jordan's gang 'were a mixed group of students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry — often the children of well-known authoritative figures, Dark magic sympathisers, or simply just students who were trying to fit in and avoid being bullied themselves. They were primarily lead by Amy Jordan, the daughter of Dark wizard and former Knight Xanthas Jordan. Though Amy was the only pure-blood of the group, she took a liking to rich or cunning students in a position of responsibility, who like her could exercise their abilities as a testament to their dominance as wizards. Some of the members were also people Amy had become acquainted with at social functions prior to starting Hogwarts. The gang generally did what they could to terrorise the more vulnerable students at Hogwarts, especially those of a younger age. Their main target of hate were allegedly Muggle-borns or Gryffindors, although the group generally seemed content with antagonising anyone who crossed or stuck out to them. Amy and her close friend Cassius were also able to bully more candidly when they became Prefects in their fifth year, using their power in petty ways against those whom they disliked. The group later disbanded in Amy's sixth year, when she began to soften and the other members attempted to move out from under her shadow. History First year Amy's gang formed upon her first year of starting Hogwarts, where she was Sorted into Slytherin House. Despite almost becoming friends with Elliot at their Sorting, Amy dismissed him on the principle that they were ''"too different", resulting in an argument that created a tensity to remain throughout the rest of their schooling. After this Amy sought out new friends; namely, Cassius Gravesworth and Verbena Rawkes, who were Sorted into Slytherin alongside her. It is unknown whether they fell into this friendship naturally, but it was implied that most of them had already become familiar with one another from social functions prior to Hogwarts and Amy had used this to her advantage. Others, including students from other Houses, had the tendency to flock towards the gang in order to avoid being bullied themselves. Amy's mean-spirited and intolerant manner led to her picking on all other students who stuck out to her — including Don Roberto, Elliot and Ivory, a group which she considered odd — whilst the other members of the gang she had accumulated presumably followed in her footsteps. Second year In Amy's second year at Hogwarts, she managed to persuade her father Xanthas to buy herself and each member of her gang expensive watches, so they could be match with one another. Each watch was silver with the exception of Amy's, which was gold. Within the first month of receiving these, the gang walked around sporting their watches while subtly "shoving them in people's faces". This led people to speculate that one of the only reasons the gang put up with Amy's tyrannical behaviour was due to her wealth and what they gained in return. Third year At the start of their third year, Amy, Verbena and several other girls were present at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes sales conducted by Elliot and Harvey. Their main purpose in being there was to antagonise others, but after being dared to eat a sweet by Verbena, Amy suffered a severe allergic reaction that caused her skin to turn green. After Elliot refused to apologise for causing her such humiliation, Amy persuaded her thuggish brothers to chase him around the school, making them believe he had hexed her intentionally. The rest of Amy's gang supported this claim, forcibly spreading the rumour that Elliot was deranged and aggressive, and keeping Amy at a distance whenever he tried to speak to her. It was later revealed that several members from Amy's group had stumbled upon Aggie when she was upset, and found the story of Elliot's rejection highly amusing. Rather than comfort Aggie, the gang spread this gossip throughout the year and gave her the nickname "Staggy Aggie", suggesting she was a whinging attention-seeker. Aggie was extremely upset because of this, and Amy only agreed to call her brothers off and stop her gang from spreading rumours after Elliot had apologised to her. Amy could later be seen chatting and giggling with various girls from other Houses as she forced Elliot to beg in exchange for her telling him if Jamie had his wand. The group were quite vocal in supporting Jamie during his fight against Elliot and even made banners, with Cassius stating that Elliot stood absolutely no chance. They harrassed Elliot mercilessly in an attempt to unnerve him before the fight. Aggie claimed that Amy used to be much nicer when she was by herself, and the group were likely all bad influences upon one another. Fourth year During their fourth year, Amy's gang aided her in papering walls of the corridor with a newspaper article by the Daily Prophet. The article in question was a slanderous and sensationalist piece centered around the Potter family, with particular emphasis on the failed marriage between Philip Potter and Urya Quint. Its exhibition around the school was intended to be an act of vengeance on Amy's behalf after Elliot had insulted her earlier on in the beginning of the year. The article triggered extreme embarrassment on Elliot's behalf, especially when paired with the cruel mocking the group gave whenever he passed. Their harassment revolved mainly around his Muggle-born mother and the rumours of her disappearance, and whether or not Philip really was the crazed alcoholic the media painted him to be. During both Quidditch team tryouts and matches that year, Amy conducted members of her gang in jeering at members of other teams, especially the Gryffindors; they taunted players' physical appearances and disruptively questioned their skills in the air. Many of the girls from the gang also took to huddling and giggling at boys who had ventured over from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang for the Triwizard Tournament. Some even participated in the Hogwarts school play, including Amy herself. Cassius and Amy accompanied each other to the Yule Ball that year, possibly hinting at the growth of something more than friendship between them. Verbena was also seen hanging around them for most of the night, judging and sneering at many of the dresses other girls were wearing. Fifth year At the beginning of the school year, Amy and Cassius were elected Slytherin Prefects, granting them with a larger platform to bully and antagonise others. Sixth year Seventh year Structure Members of this gang were all students who coalesced around their leader, Amy Jordan. Amy was in charge by virtue of her being the wealthiest, smartest, most well-connected and even the most short-tempered. All members of the group were familiar with the criminal reputation her family beheld, and were not exempt from the belief that all members of the Jordan family were violent Dark wizards. It was said that most members only truly joined out of their fear of Amy, her father or her brothers. Members Amy7.jpg|'''Leader: Amy Jordan|link=Amelia Jordan Cassius 1.png|Cassius Gravesworth|link=Cassius Gravesworth tbc.jpg|Verbena Rawkes|link=Verbena Rawkes Allies and other affiliations Xanthas3.jpg|Xanthas Jordan|link=Xanthas Jordan Greg 02.jpg|Archie Jordan|link=Archibald Jordan Greg new 2.png|Greg Jordan|link=Gregory Jordan Jamie 02.png|Jamie Jordan|link=James Jordan * Xanthas Jordan: * [[Jordan family|'Jordan brothers']]: The Jordan brothers were always directly affiliated with the group, what with them being Amy's elder brothers. They were extremely protective of their younger sister and often were called upon for their brawn in certain situations the group could not carry out themselves, such as beating up students who had caused some form of offense to Amy. It seemed later on that the brothers were no longer allied with the group but only Amy herself, as Jamie told her that he thought she should find new people to spend time with. * Almeria Prismall: Offences Notes Category:Amy Jordan's gang Category:Bullies Category:Cliques Category:Supremacists